


Whispers of the Salamander

by fuchsverse



Series: And I Drove You Crazy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Cute, Dork Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Shiratorizawa, boyslove, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: He wondered when friendship became love and what that even meant.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: And I Drove You Crazy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211297
Kudos: 8





	Whispers of the Salamander

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salamandergeflüster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058551) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse). 



> Project: Intimacy  
> Project link: https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/35251/1  
> Content: A pre-selected couple experiences various moments of intimacy.
> 
> Intimacy: One person sees the other wearing his clothes.  
> Note: Somehow this short story slipped away from me in its depth, if I’m honest. I just wanted to write something sweet, even tender, but a world opens up in my mind that I can barely put into words. A world that I only hinted at in short passages at in the beginning and end and yet whose vibrations have accompanied me the whole time. So you may be asking yourselves, what is this and what is it all about? Maybe we will find out one day. And sometimes ... the world just falls down on your head.

_Of monsters and boys, yes, some love seems to have arisen from the most magical fairy tales._  
_\- fuchsverse -  
  
  
_

**Whispers of the Salamander**

  
_„Do you believe that dreams can fly?“ - „...“ - „Do you think sometimes they fly all over the world?“ - „...“ - „Do you think in our dreams all this could be exactly the same and yet completely different?“_

✫

If sleeping was like dying, then death must truly be a delightful thing. Tendou gave a lazy smack as he pulled the blanket somewhat higher before curling up a little more. The volleyball player loved those seconds between dream and reality, because almost anything was possible. Moments which lasted an eternity or passed by in the blink of an eye. Like a magnificent butterfly that was just smashed against the nearest cherry tree by a gust of wind.   
„... Dovetail ...“, he mumbled incomprehensible sentences into the pillowcase, „.... please don’t ...“  
A few minutes ago, the phone had begun to beep and, as usual, Tendou cursed his flatmate. After all, he‘d matched their alarm clocks and changed the tone. _How rude._ Satori remembered what it was like to listen to the first One Piece opening in those mornings back then and start the day with sailor’s yarns. Today, all he had left was this bestial beeping which got louder and louder.   
_Somewhere, as usual, a broomstick banged against the ceiling. Humans were so predictable._  
„Nice...“, he yawned profusely, thinking it was only fair that half of the dorm got up with him.

Considering that Japan was supposed to be a free country and he, Tendou Satori, was supposed to be a free man, something was wrong. Early in the morning, it felt more like a dictatorship. Therefore, in a flash of rebellion, the redhead squinted his eyes tighter and tried to think of that soporific dovetail again.  
„Satori,“ his door was already pushed wide open and Ushijima’s voice flooded the room, „Get up.“   
Tendou knew exactly what image he would be able to see if only he had enough strength to throw back the blanket, sit up and finally open his eyes. Ushijima with the toothbrush in his mouth, being careful not to let any foam drip onto the floor. All this, of course, while wearing just a towel around his waist. At any other time of a day, Tendou wouldn’t have known whether to look or not, but it really didn’t matter at half past five.   
„It’s Sunday,“ the redhead mumbled sleepily, trying to imagine his best friend half-naked.  
„Yes,“ Ushijima fell silent for a moment, „Seven days ago it was Sunday and in seven days it will be Sunday again. There is a Sunday each week.“  
_Please no._ Satori noticed how he was slowly being dragged out of his comforting fog called twilight state and while the image of that half-naked athlete was also becoming more and more blurred.  
„Yeah right ... You sleep in on Sundays,“ he lifted the covers languidly, „Come on, you want it too.“  
„No!“ the younger man persisted, pulling that sheet away from the redhead, „Get up Satori, we’re going for a run.“   
„Watch out, you’ll drip toothpaste foam all over me!“ - „Oh. Sorry.“ - „Wakatoshi-kun, please.“  
However, the last bit of blanket had now been taken away from him and scowling, Tendou opened his eyes. For a moment he let his gaze wander along Ushijima’s body, _completely without any ulterior motive_ , and stopped on his face.  
„You have toothpaste on your nose.“

  
Less than thirty minutes later, he was standing in the cold outside the dormitory, stretching thoroughly, since Ushijima told him he had forgotten something upstairs.  
„Tendou, you fucking bastard!“ someone had yanked open a window and yelled, no doubt waking up the rest of the house.  
With a sardonic grin, he looked up, „Don’t get sassy, Nara, or you want me to make your life a living hell? Huh?!“ In a blink of an eye, the window was slammed shut and Satori laughed in amusement. It made his start into the day more bearable; he always enjoyed driving others crazy. 

„Damn it, where have you been?!“ the redhead complained when Ushijima joined him barely five minutes later.  
Without responding any further, he took out a beanie and donned it over the older boy’s scarlet hair.   
„Wa-“ - „For your ears.“ - „Wakatoshi-kun...“ - „ Let’s go!“  
He didn’t have a single second to bathe in emotions, the other was already running off, leaving Satori behind. He sighed one last time and watched his frosty breath disappear into darkness of the new morning. Then Tendou turned around and started jogging to catch up with Wakatoshi.   
„Wait for me, Wakatoshi-kun!“   
_But the ace would never stop._

  
Hot water running over his body really gave him goose bumps. By now it was close to seven and the volleyball player stood in the shower while his roommate was busy in the kitchen. He would never admit it, but he did love their routine. There had never been anyone before who got the morning grouch out of bed with such consistency, and completely unimpressed. Sometimes he wondered if Wakatoshi would get up at this early hour even without his shrill alarm clock. It might be interesting to find out, but the redhead didn’t know if he could stand an Ushijima who had been deprived of his morning run. In any case, he was not prepared to be the one to face the consequences.  
Satori loved getting Ushijima’s attention and also bragging about the ace having a soft spot for him. Spending time with Wakatoshi always seemed to be the redhead’s favourite, his best friend accepting him for who he was. The miracle boy never cared if Tendou made any offending comments, and sometimes it felt like he didn’t really notice. Yes, perhaps their relationship often appeared exhausting and disharmonious from the outside, but this was not the case. Their friendship, which was characterised by radical support and appreciation, even a level of trust far beyond the imagination of many, was so sugar-sweet it hurt at times.  
But Japan still constricted him, its air seemed to have too little oxygen and some days the sky was about to fall on him with all its stars. Panic attack.   
„Don’t be like that,“ he slapped the damp hands to his face and stepped out of their shower to grab the towel, „Just a few more years.“   
_For a moment he clutched his chest and paused._  
While he was drying his hair, the boy wondered how it would turn out. After all, Tendou had decided some time ago not to stay in Japan, because this place could never give him what he wanted. _Needed._  
His gaze wandered restlessly and lingered on that washbasin where the cup with two toothbrushes stood. Ushijima fastidiously changed them every four weeks and made sure the flat was always tidy.   
„Wakatoshi-kun,“ how sentimental Tendou could get when he was alone.  
Yes, how would he, Tendou Satori, live without his other half? What did such a life look like? 

  
„That’s my top!“, Ushijima gave his best friend a sharp look as Tendou rather shamelessly presented himself in the slightly too loose shirt.   
„And I look quite fabulous in it, don’t I, Wakatoshi-kun?!“, Tendou grinned provocatively, but the taller one just shrugged his shoulders somewhat helplessly. No matter what their middle blocker did, the team captain agreed. The little monster surely had some special privileges. He enjoyed this more than it was good for him and always rubbed it in everyone’s face. Satori didn’t know exactly how long ago this stubborn connection had become so strong, but at that moment there stood two people in the small kitchen who would give almost anything for one another. Trusting each other blindly. It was probably fair to call it everyday life if Ushijima got irritated and when Tendou used to wear the other‘ s clothes without asking. They exchanged glances and communicated only through that, even though the redhead liked to talk. It didn’t matter at all that his best friend rarely answered adequately. He was quite capable of philosophising all alone for hours while the two of them were together.  
„Satori?“, Ushijima continued to stare at him, carrying a bowl of fruit in his hands, „ What’s wrong?“  
Just now Tendou notice he had been holding his breath and did not seem to have moved from the doorframe. He blinked awkwardly. Also something only his best friend could manage. His _handsome best friend_ who stood in the redhead’s room almost every morning wearing nothing but a towel. As Satori dropped into his usual spot, he wondered when friendship became love and what that even meant.  
„Have you ever been to France, Wakatoshi-kun?“ 

  
_And they ran through the night, oh who would have thought._  
_Ran with the wind - ran quite fast._  
_Ran ahead and not back - ran for their fortune._  
_Had nothing but each other - on the stone a salamander._

_„Wakatoshi-kun?“ - „Mh?“ - „I’ll keep your shirt.“_  
_He just shrugged his shoulders somewhat helplessly._

  
Sometimes life wrote stories that no one ever dared to dream of, and yet which seemed as harmonious in the flow of the tides as french fries with ketchup.


End file.
